The present invention relates to dispensing blended iced beverages, and in particular to an apparatus for and method of mixing and dispensing blended iced beverages in which supplies of beverage product components are chilled and maintained chilled while being delivered to a point of dispense at a dispensing station.
Machines for mixing and dispensing iced beverages have long been known. In recent years, beverages comprising fruit juice or fruit drink that is blended along with ice have become popular. If the drink includes ice cream or yogurt, it is called a smoothie, which is a non-carbonated drink that usually contains fruit or a mixture of different fruits that along with crushed or shaved ice are pulverized by a blender to almost liquid form and served at a freezing temperature to include ice crystals. A customary method of preparing a smoothie with a smoothie machine is to place the beverage product ingredients in a blender at a blending station and then blend the ingredients to a point where the ice is pulverized and evenly dispersed throughout the resulting beverage product.
Smoothie machines normally include a lower housing portion for storage of supplies of beverage ingredients and an upper housing portion for holding a supply of ice for use in the preparation of smoothie beverages, which ice may be manufactured by an integrated icemaker and refrigeration system. A dispense station is at a front of the upper housing portion, along with a beverage component blending station and, desirably, a rinsing station for cleaning the mixing containers used in the blending of smoothie beverages for service to customers. Beverage ingredients, which can include syrup concentrate, fruit juice and water, are delivered through tubing from the supplies in the lower cabinet to the dispensing station at the lower front of the upper cabinet, and ice also is delivered to the dispensing station from a supply of ice that usually is contained in the upper cabinet. Means are provided for crushing or shaving the ice and for metering the amounts of ice, water and beverage ingredients delivered from the mixing station into a mixing container, in accordance with the particular smoothie to be prepared.
For proper consistency and quality, the blended iced beverage or smoothie served to a customer must be at the freezing temperature. This requires that the water and beverage ingredients, as delivered to the dispensing station, be sufficiently cold, since otherwise the ice portion of the beverage will melt excessively when mixed with water and other beverage ingredients and the quality of the smoothie beverage will be degraded. More importantly, since an ingredient of a smoothie is a perishable dairy product such as milk or yogurt, which can spoil if not kept sufficiently cold, National Sanitation Foundation Standards require that the dairy product be kept sufficiently chilled, both in storage and as delivered to the dispensing station. Consequently, some means must be provided to chill not only the supplies of beverage ingredients in the lower cabinet, but also to maintain the beverage ingredients cold as they are delivered through the tubing to the dispense station.